Concord
Concord is a DLC character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Clouds of Judgment. Appearance Constructed entirely of inorganic material, Concord's humanoid frame is lightweight and thus surprisingly fragile. Its coloration is blue, black, and white, a motif reflected in the combat capabilities of the Plumes. The centers of these drones are alight with a color depending on their current purpose: black to preserve the Core, blue to augment Concord's mobility, and white to engage, examine, and emulate the enemy. They are jet-like constructs that can serve as mobile blades and electrical conduits. The Core itself is a flattened, rhombus-shaped processor that gives voice to the information the Plumes upload, and issues directives based on a consensus. It can only speak through Concord, however, and hovers close to the Aurknight at all times. Concord's first alternate, Indiana Cord, decks the Aurknight out with a gray and white feodora. The Core's shape is altered to that of a chalice, and the Plumes' blue LED crystals take the shape of skulls. Concord takes 200% damage from Coatl and Lance Knight's attacks while using this alt. ;Alts Battle Original= Concord Cathexis – Rotates drone stances to perform a variety of HP attacks, with a specialty in emulating the enemy's playstyle. ---- Concord is a Cathexis, able to replicate and react to an opponent's abilities with increasing precision as the fight progresses. Its Brave attacks rotate stances and positions between the three Plumes, mobile drones that execute most of its attacks. Its singular HP attack, Mesiah, results in 10 different attacks depending on the permutations of the Plumes between GEN, EXO, and LEV stances. GEN Plumes hover a short distance in front of Concord, guarding the Core that floats immediately in front of it. EXO Plumes hover at set locations directed by certain moves. LEV Plumes track the enemy, hovering slowly towards them. Concord passively gains increased Defense for each GEN Plume active, increased movement speed for each EXO Plume active, and increased ability speed for each LEV Plume active. Brave Attack HP Attack Brave to Brave Attacks EX Mode Concord's EX Mode is Star of the Sea. While Concord is in EX Mode, it enjoys increased movement speed, and any EX Meter gained by the opponent is also added to its own EX Meter. It gains a new HP attack, Concordia, which executes a predetermined HP attack belonging to the enemy's moveset. Concordia may be executed regardless of the Plumes' alignment. Concord's EX Burst is Crucible. Concord fires an arc of electricity from the Core, stunning the enemy in place as the Plumes converge on them. The camera closes in on the Plumes as they unfold and wrap around the enemy, pulsing with an array of white and blue light. A button input appears as each Plume cocoons the enemy; the player may choose to input the shown commands or the exact opposite of them (L instead of R, triangle instead of X, etc.). The screen then glows blindingly bright for a brief moment, and the following scene changes depending on the inputs: *If the player was not consistent in inputting all three buttons as directed or opposite as directed, the Plumes disintegrate in spires of electricity as in Na Pali, as Concord protectively draws the Core closer to it at a distance. This version of the EX Burst deals inferior damage with no additional effects. *If the player was consistent in inputting all three buttons as directed, the camera shifts to the opponent's viewpoint as they awake in a labyrinth of circuits with the Core's texture. Soft, feminine whispers are heard as their gaze is brought closer into the fold of circuits, and the screen once again glares out in electricity as one voice is heard above the rest: "Our flight resumes." This version of the EX Burst deals the most damage. *If the player was consistent in inputting all three buttons opposite as directed, the camera shifts to the opponent's viewpoint as they awake in the same labyrinth. However, the Core then begins to disintegrate, revealing a starry night sky above the ocean. Concord hovers in midair, the Plumes attached to its back, and holds its hand out to the enemy. The viewpoint then falls back as Concord retracts its hand and flies into the sky, while the remnants of the Core short-circuit and implode in a storm of electricity as the opponent falls back into the water. This version of the EX Burst deals a lesser amount of damage than the second, but grants Concord a permanent move speed buff for the remainder of the fight. Concordia Replicated Moves All attacks are modified so as to remove certain prerequisites (e.g., Clair's Orbs). Concord substitutes drones, Plumes, and electrical particle effects for those of the original move, replicating the nature and texture of the ability as best possible. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories |-| NT= Concord's defining feature is its ability to shift its HP attacks and statistics in the middle of combat based on enemies it emulates with its Cathexis EX Skill. This skill is on a very short cooldown, but is only available for a short window after damaging an enemy with a Brave attack. Inputting Cathexis within this window fills the tripartite, Core-shaped gauge at the bottom of the screen with a single certain colored stack depending on the type of the struck enemy. Vanguards grant a white GEN stack, Assassins a black EXO stack, and Marksmen a blue LEV stack. Struck Specialists offer a "wild card": the command can be reinput for a short time to choose between any of the three stacks. When the third stack slots in, Concord is granted a permanent passive buff, its HP attack is upgraded accordingly, and the Core Gauge resets, allowing for the process to begin again. (The GEN-EXO-LEV combination enhances the potency of the default Mesiah attack rather than replacing it with a completely new one.) Previous HP attacks obtained through Cathexis are shifted to the forward and then backwards HP attack inputs, allowing for the preservation and use of up to three HP attacks total. Cathexis combinations are summarized in the table below. Outside of the Cathexis mechanic, Concord plays as a relatively balanced fighter, offering attacks at all ranges due to the mobile nature of its Plumes. It is supremely comfortable in aerial combat, though its Ground Brave attacks allow for tricky setups utilizing the Plumes. Though Concord can offer an intense amount of versatility, it is constrained by the composition of the enemy team to formulate its adaptability. At the start of a fight, it is always limited to the rather weak Mesiah as an HP attack, rather than being able to choose between four available HP attacks as most other characters. Upon adding additional HP attacks to its arsenal and accumulating buffs, Concord becomes an exponentially more unpredictable combatant. The longer combat flows, the more knowledge the Crucible of Mesi compiles - and the more potential the Cathexis unlocks. :Type: Specialist Titles *'Character Level 10': Crucible *'Offline Crystal Rank': Mocking Bot *'100 Ranked Wins': Buffet of Questions *'500 Ranked Wins': Myosotis Alpestris *'1000 Ranked Wins': Blue Bomber Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Sanctuary *''World Map Theme: Million Mind *''Normal Battle: True Blue *''Boss Battle: Myosotis Alpestris *''Final Boss Battle: Rival Battle *''Vs April: Recollection'' *''Vs Hale: Drones'' *''Vs Vier/Redrum: Dominator'' *''Vs Caesura: The Key We've Lost'' *''Vs Solace: z37b20a13t01t08le'' *''Vs Sabik: Uncontrollable'' Quotes Default Specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Story Specific Category: Characters Category:Clouds of Judgment characters